Axles
by FireFallAngel
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada has five rules for her life. Considering them immutable, she gives up hope for a joy-filled future and accepts a life of mundane mediocrity. But when her father's coworker gives her the keys to a crumbling orange van and a European road map, will she change her mind about the world— and herself? Fem!27
1. Five Rules

There were five things Tsunayoshi Sawada was absolutely sure of in this world. It had taken her all eighteen years of her life to compile this list, but she could unflinchingly say that they were the truest statements to describe her reality. They were akin to the Laws of Physics- through rigorous, repeated trials, she had determined that obedience to these rules gave her the best chance to live peacefully, though perhaps not happily.

Unfortunately, this sort of pragmatism had landed her here. In Italy. Standing in the hallway of the Vongola Corperation's Estate, in which her father worked as an advisor to the CEO of the company himself.

Tsuna was the first to say that she was perhaps a little listless. She had graduated from Namimori High School barely, and after doing so had indicated to her mother that she would be getting a part time job at the local convenience store. And that was it. Tsuna was satisfied with it- she could stay home and take care of her aging mother and bring in a little income as well… but Nana had other plans.

Nana had decided a gap year would be good for her only child, and thought a reunion visit with her often illusive father was just the thing. Surely the grandeur of the Vongola Estate would inspire her somewhat dull daughter, perhaps even encourage her to pursue a future with the Vongola themselves. Nana certainly was optimistic, calling it a gap year, as though Tsuna would undergo some fundamental character change and return to Japan a wholesome, popular, and motivated youth, prepared to continue on to some bright future.

As if. The Estate certainly was grand, but Tsuna was sick of it. When Tsuna had walked off the plane in Naples, her father had enthusiastically met her, but had seemed bemused about what an eighteen year old girl would want to do during a gap year and had promptly tried to foist her off on his intern, Basil. Basil was polite, but the hero-worship of her father that flowed freely from his lips grew tiring.

Which lead her to this very location, at this very time. Two weeks into her vacation and she was done. Thus, she was standing in the hallway before the thick oak door of her father's study, mentally preparing herself to go in.

She was about to enter- she was sure of it, probably, maybe, with a few more seconds to prepare- when the pad of feet on the thick carpet caught her attention. Down the hallway approached the one man she had been hoping to avoid before talking to her father, and he looked like he had caught sight of his favorite prey.

"Where are you going?" Reborn asked her. His eyes glimmered beneath his fedora. She sighed. Reborn was persistent, always harassing her to do more while in Italy. See more sights. Learn more Italian. Talk to more people. He didn't get it. She knew better, and had codified it properly in Rule Five: Big endeavors generally ended poorly. But when she tried to explain to him that she didn't plan this trip to be anything special- she didn't plan it at all- he just shrugged and said her lack of passion was going to keep her No-Good forever. Then he hit her with a mallet and walked off, talking about work he had to do and how precious his advice was and how to give it to a Dame was practically charity.

"I think I'll ask Otou-san for a plane ticket home. I don't think I'm suited for Italy," she replied, eyes skittering away from his. She didn't want to admit it, but she thought he might have been let down in her. She did seem to be his project, after all.

But to her surprise, he cackled instead of scolding her. "You hardly know Italy to make that kind of judgement. And who's to say you're better suited for Japan? Or for anywhere else?" Her eyes welled a little, but she stepped to his side to walk around him. Over her time here, she had grown accustomed to Reborn's needling, and might have even called them good acquaintances if pressed. Not quite friends, though; Rule Four delineated that she should never, ever expect friendship to be handed to her. Still, this was a little harsh, even for Reborn's teasing.

"If you'll excuse me-" she muttered. Reborn's hand flew out in front of her face. "Hiee-" she squeaked.

"Three weeks," Reborn said.

"What-?" Tsuna's eyes focused in on the shiny metal that hung from Reborn's hand. He had not, as she thought, been trying to punch her for her insubordination, but instead was dangling two replicated car keys from an orange strap in front of her eyes.

"Take this car for three weeks. Drive wherever you want, you can go into town or clear to Russia if you want, but you can't come back here. Either way, stay out for three weeks and I'll pay for your ticket home. First class, too. Come back early and you beg your dear father and mother to pweaty-pwease send you home, like a coward. What do you think? A good old-fashioned road trip never hurt anyone."

Tsuna's eyes followed the keys as they drifted below his hand. Was he crazy? A road trip would probably kill her, especially if she went it alone. She could drive a car, sure, but she would probably accidentally blow up the engine within a day. It wasn't like she wanted to ask her dad for a ticket. It went against Rule Three: be self-sufficient. But she wasn't so standoffish to take up Reborn's crazy scheme instead.

"Ah, no thank you Reborn. I think you have me confused for someone a little more capable." She stepped around him, and began to push the door to her Dad's office open. The heavy door moved only an inch, but the voices of her dad and his boss drifted through the gap.

"I don't know what to do with her anymore, Nono. Tsuna just doesn't seem cut out for any position in the Vongola, despite me handing her numerous opportunities. Nana is at her wit's end as well- did you know Tsuna didn't even bother applying for college?! It's like she's just given up on achieving anything…" Iemitsu's voice was tense with frustration and confusion.

"She just hasn't found what she's passionate about yet, Iemitsu. I'm sure with a little more time she'll find what she's willing to fight for." Nono's voice was measured and calm, but even he sounded concerned. Tsuna stiffened- even her father's boss thought she was a failure. Well, it made sense. Even she understood.

Upon arrival, she had been given the opportunity to temp at a smaller Vongola office, but has always seemed to mess up the job. She mixed up paperwork, broke printers, and spilled tea on guests. Within three days her father had discretely been asked to take her off the job. He came up with a weak excuse that she should enjoy more of Italy's wonders. She accepted to save him face.

If they had asked her before she began, she could have explained that she was unfit for the job. It was a rule. Rule Two- keep out of the way of Otou-san's work. It wasn't like she could understand the complexities of a multi-national, billion dollar corporation anyways. She hardly passed geometry in high school! She thought they knew that by now.

"Whenever she sees me, she just gives me this empty look, Nono! Like- like she can't see any sort of light in future. Nana saw it too, and couldn't stand it any longer. She begged me to invite Tsuna here for a gap year, but now I'm not sure Tsuna is happy here. Maybe she would be happier with her mother, but Nana would be so disappointed if she came home early…" Iemitsu trailed off, staring into the fire that was perpetually lit in the fire place, even on warm summer days like today. The men lapsed into thoughtful silence.

Ah, this was what Otou-san thought of her, Tsuna thought. Was she really No-Good in either Italy or Japan? She glanced towards Reborn to see if he had heard. His face was inscrutable, with his eyes shaded behind his hat. However, he held out his hand, with the keys sitting in his palm. It was a quiet invitation, a test of her will.

With trembling fingers, Tsuna plucked the keys from Reborn's hand and ran her thumb over the texture of the ridges. Peering up into his eyes, she thought she might spy a note of approval, before he through open the door with his other hand, revealing the girl and the man to the study.

Iemitsu stood up with alarm. "Tuna-chan? Ah, what is it? I'm a little busy with work right now, but if you want to meet for dinner…" Iemitsu rapidly tried to cover the fact he had just been fretting about her to his boss, but trailed off as she held up the car keys Reborn had handed her in the hallway. "Tsu-chan, what is it?"

"Ah, otou-san, I…" Tsuna scrambled for her thoughts. "I just wanted to stop by and tell you the good news. Reborn has planned an adventure for me; it's a- a road trip! I thought that maybe I should finally see some of the famous Italian countryside." She forced a laugh, but it didn't seem to bother Iemitsu.

Ecstatic, he jumped from his seat to clasp her hands. "Oh Tsuna, that sounds wonderful! That's exactly what you need, some fresh air and some adventure." His eyes glimmered with the promise of things Tsuna wasn't sure she could deliver. She mustered a smile anyways.

"I'm going to leave as soon as possible, Otou-san. I'll be back in three weeks, though, you'll hardly miss me," she explained.

"Ah- so soon! That's hardly any time to prepare, but if you are sure…" She didn't know what she wanted to hear from him, but her spirits still sunk. Maybe she wanted him to be a little less enthusiastic. Maybe cling to her a little more. Profess that he would be heartbroken without her. She knew he would miss her, but it was a little underwhelming. Still… it made sense.

Rule One: don't expect too much from Kaa-chan and Otou-san.

"I've already taken care of the preparations," Reborn said from the doorway. "She's ready to go whenever she desires." He smirked. Of course he had known she would take him up, one way or another. The arrogant prick, she thought.

She leaned in and kissed her father on the cheek, and bowed politely to Nono. "Ah, if you will excuse me," she murmured. "I'd best be on my way." She withstood her father's bear hug and admonitions about the dangers of the world (don't talk to boys, be careful on steep roads, boil your water before you drink it), before excusing herself and following Reborn out of the door.

"If you were serious about leaving now, I can take you to the carport now. It's all ready to go," Reborn said. Tsuna nodded, and fell into step behind him as he turned down the hallway. They were quiet as they walked.

If she released a few stifled tears as she walked, Reborn pretended not to notice. He was a pretty good acquaintance like that.

* * *

 **Hi everyone!**

 **My name's Fire. This is my first story, so please, feedback would be lovely! I'm looking to make this story as fun a romp as possible!**

 **Yours,**

 **Fire**


	2. The Rust Bucket and the Rising Dragon

"What. Is. That."

"It's your ride, Dame-Tsuna. Honestly, I thought you could get that on your own." Reborn's voice held too much unholy amusement for Tsuna to thank him for equipping the car. _If_ you could even call it a car.

Tsuna had been expecting a small, cute car for scurrying across Italy in- perhaps a Fiat, or even a tiny Smart Car. Either way, she was expecting it to be in flawless Vongola quality and to be just a tiny bit pretentious in its luxurious details.

What was sitting in front of her was nothing like that at all. A horrifically bright orange VW bus sat waiting in the gravel driveway behind the Estate. It was huge, showing it could easily fit eight people in its three rows of seats, and it was painted orange below the windows and white around and above them. The tires were new, but the car obviously was not. Rust crept around the joints of the sliding rear doors and one of the side mirrors looked like it had been welded back on to the car after being snapped off. To top it off, on the front of the bus where a VW insignia normally sat, someone had mounted a gleaming Vongola hood ornament of crossed rifles in front of a clam and a bullet.

Reborn had gotten her a discount retired hippy bus and was trying to pass it off as a viable mode of transportation. Tsuna could feel her blood pressure rising.

"Quit looking so dumbfounded and close your mouth, Dame-Tsuna. It'll serve you well on the road. I had Vongola engineers give it a tune-up before you go. It's also equipped with any sort of gear a young woman would use on the road." Reborn threw open the door of the bus and gestured under the seats where enormous bundles were secured with bungee cords.

"Clothes and camping supplies are under the seats, money and maps are in the glovebox. I packed everything you could possibly need." Tsuna shook herself out of her stupor and wandered over to take a look in one of the bundles.

"When on _earth_ am I going to need a cocktail dress, Reborn?" Tsuna pulled out a slinky black dress out of the package and shook it at him. "Or, a pair of combat boots? An alpaca blanket? Is this a hunting knife-?!"

"Put those back, Tsuna. It's better to be prepared than dead." Tsuna gulped. What kind of road trip was this?!

"That reminds me…" Reborn paused, "do you know where you are going yet?"

Tsuna faltered, then continued stuffing a rouge boot into the sack. "I- I hadn't quite thought that far ahead yet." She had been riding on the high of rash bravery and blind confidence in Reborn's preparation skills. To actually pick a location herself seemed like too big a task for a girl who broke _three_ mugs at breakfast this morning.

"That's what I thought," Reborn sighed. Reaching through the passenger window, he popped the glove box and pulled out a folded map of Italy. Folding it open, he pointed to a small town outside of Pisa, maybe five hours driving from the Estate in Naples. He circled it in black pen, and wrote an address in the margins of the map.

"A coworker runs an inn here in his spare time. You say you want to see the delights of Italy? What better place to start than Pisa? Tell him Reborn sent you, you can stay there a few nights and get a plan together. Or stay there for three weeks, what do I care." Reborn's tone clearly indicated that he would definitely care if Tsuna wimped out and stayed there for the duration of the trip, but she was grateful enough just to have a place to go that she said nothing.

She hopped inside the driver's side and adjusted her seat. It was a manual transmission, but that was fine, she could drive stick. She checked her mirrors, before she noticed something notable missing from the front dashboard. She cranked her window down and peaked her head through the window. "Reborn, where is the GPS? You've given me the address, but how am I going to get there without a navigator?"

Reborn's grin slowly split his face, much like how Tsuna imagined the path to Hell would split the Earth. "Dame-Tsuna, I've given you a map and a destination. Figure it out." With that he socked her squarely in the arm, turned on his heel, and sauntered back into the building. Tsuna felt a headache bloom behind her eyes.

"Reborn!"

…

The rusty car rumbled into the parking lot of a petite inn right around dusk. Tsuna squinted in the fading light at the red board posted above the door proclaiming it to be the Rising Dragon, an East-West Fusion Inn. What even was that, thought Tsuna? All she wanted was something to eat and a bed to crash in.

Tsuna had ridden fast and furiously on residue anger towards Reborn for the first hour or so, before the worries started to bubble up. She hardly spoke two words of Italian since everyone at the Estate seemed to speak passable Japanese- what was she doing driving through Italy alone? What if she couldn't buy gas, or food? What if, what if, what if-

Getting to the inn had been terrible. Italian traffic was not for the faint of heart, and in addition Tsuna was navigating it with Reborn's map stuck to her steering wheel as she drove. After the third time she got lost she considered turning around and going home. Surely otou-san would understand that she's not prepared for so much driving. Maybe she could do paperwork in his office until next spring, when she could return home with pride intact? Rule Five had pretty much been proved- this adventure was doomed for failure (like the others, again and again).

Against her expectations, however, she eventually did make it. Begrudgingly, she peeled herself out of the cloth seats and jiggled the key in the lock of the door until she heard the lock engage (maybe. Or maybe the lock broke apart inside. She couldn't tell, but it wasn't like anyone would steal this pitiful stack of bolts anyways). Hesitantly, she schlepped her way into the lobby of the Rising Dragon.

Whatever she had expected inside, she hadn't expected the way the lobby exuded comfort. Perhaps it was the warm wood tables and soft floor cushions, or the scent of warm Italian bread. Or perhaps it was the way the desk clerk fluidly moved around the desk to personally greet her at the door.

"Good evening, ma'am," he greeted in Italian. His long black braid swung around behind his red Chinese hanfu. Tsuna gaped at him. She understood him, barely, but he was one of the most attractive men she'd ever seen before in her life, in an older, more refined sort of way. It was difficult to reconcile the Italian with his hanfu.

"Hnrg," Tsuna replied. With a knowing look at her face, the man switched his words. "Japanese, perhaps?" he asked in Japanese. With a start, she nodded.

"I- uh- how do you do? I'm Tsuna, and Reborn sent me- well not so much sent me as forced me out- but that doesn't matter, he said his coworker lived here-" her words were tumbling into each other but she couldn't stop them. She was so tired, and so awkward, and so bad at this… She was interrupted by the man's quiet, kind laughter.

"How do you do, Tsuna? I'm Fon, a friend of Reborn's. We've been expecting you here, as Reborn called ahead to tell us you were coming." Tsuna's eyebrow raised at the unexpected curtesy of Reborn. Maybe he wasn't totally infuriating. Fon continued.

"We have a room arranged for you. Reborn tried to encourage us to make you up a bed in the horse shed, but we declined." Scratch that. Reborn was a terrible human being and she should have expected nothing more of him.

Fon gestured a girl out from behind the desk, who introduced herself shyly as Ipin. Ipin lead Tsuna to her room, a quiet space with blue painted walls and a large bed. Ipin entered after Tsuna to place the room key on the table and push back the curtains.

"-and breakfast is eight to ten. Would you like a snack before bed, ma'am?" Ipin asked, but when she turned around, she saw she'd get no response. Tsuna had sunk into the bed and immediately fallen asleep at the foot of the bed. Though only half her body was actually on the bed, and her head lolled over the edge with every deep, even breath. After some dithering, Ipin managed to pry off Tsuna's shoes, drag her to a more comfortable position, and cover her with a blanket, before slipping out of the room and locking it.

Ipin quietly laughed, and hurried back to the desk. Master Fon would be amused by the antics of their sleepy new guest, whoever she was.

…

When Tsuna woke up the next morning, it was like being dropped in a new world. Blue smeared before her eyes and she swam in white foam. Ah, had she fallen into the ocean? Otou-san would be worried about her, she couldn't swim. But this ocean was so deep and soft… she should get back to shore…

She sat up abruptly, and rubbed her palms over her face. No, not the ocean. She remembered. She was on the dumbest venture she had ever tried before, sitting in probably her last place of refuge. And she was starving. This sucked.

She probably could have wallowed in her soul sucking despair for at least ten more minutes, but hunger compelled her to get up, pull on her shoes (how did they get by the door?), and descend to the dining room near the lobby.

The doors were closed. "E-eh?" Tsuna had missed breakfast by only half an hour. Was she destined to starve on this trip, she moaned? However, Fon and another man sat inside, and when Fon spotted her through the glass panes, he waved her into the room.

"Tsuna-chan, good morning!" he greeted cheerfully, and pulled out the chair next to him. She sunk into the chair while he gave instructions to Ipin at the front desk to ask the cook to whip something up for their guest.

The other man at the table is not someone she would associate the soothing proprietor as associating with. Where Fon's long hair was immaculately kept in his braid, this stranger's scruffy brown hair looked like he had forgotten to cut it for a year or four, and it stuck out around his jaw to compliment his patch of chin scruff. Fon's hanfu was crisp and conveyed professionalism and comfort. This man wore a lab coat over a collared shirt and slacks- he might have been a hospital tech that sold stolen drugs in a dingy alley after work.

"Ah, Tsuna-chan, come here and have a seat. This is my dear friend, Dr. Shamal." A doctor?! God have mercy on his patients, Tsuna thought, digging into the platter Ipin delivered to her. "He's here to ask a favor of me, but I'm afraid I can't help him."

"Come on, Fon. I just need to borrow Ipin for tonight. It'll be good fun for her, and you can share for just one night," Shamal sleazily grinned. Tsuna gasped and promptly started choking on her orange juice. Were Fon and Shamal involved in a prostitution ring involving poor Ipin-?

"Saa, Shamal, she's always on the desk shift on Fridays." Fon began delicately slapping Tsuna on the back. "She can't attend your student's concert tonight with you. You'll have to find someone else to fill in as your temporary date."

Ah, a temporary date? Tsuna blushed. Of course these men weren't involved in illegal dealings over breakfast- she had obviously been watching too many Mafia movies since coming here to Italy.

Rubbing the scruff on his chin, Shamal sighed. "Then do you have any other suggestions? Bianchi was screaming how every seat must be filled for that idiot's grand performance, and taking a man would be so very…" Shamal sniffed, "unappealing."

"The only other beautiful young woman booked into the Inn is Tsuna-chan here, Shamal, and she probably already has a packed day seeing the sights of Pisa. At least, that's what Reborn told me."

"Ah, Reborn is involved, huh?" Shamal released a long and high whistle of amazement. "Then what's on tap for you today, Tsu-na-chan? Running laps outside the Leaning Tower of Pisa? Lifting deliveries for a gelato shop until you pass out?"

Tsuna paled. Surely Reborn wouldn't have set something up like that in town, waiting to surprise her… a shiver ran up her spine. No. That is _exactly_ what he would do. She anxiously cleared her throat. "Ah, er, actually I hadn't planned what I was going to do today yet. A concert, you said?"

Like he would catch her unawares this time, that bastard.

 **Hey y'all!**

 **Thanks to everyone who added this story to their favorites or reminder lists, and especially to everyone who reviewed! All of you guys inspired me to get this chapter edited and turned around much faster than expected.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed this chapter too. It's fun to introduce all these beloved characters, and even though Shamal is no ones favorite in the show, he certainly is fun to write. He's so quirky!**

 **See you guys for the next update,**

 **Fire**


End file.
